Korrd
General Korrd was a Klingon male in the 23rd century. He had a distinguished career in the Klingon Defense Force, including campaigns against Federation forces which were required reading at Starfleet Academy. Early Life In 2246, Korrd ordered Commander Kor and the crew of the to enter Federation space and prevent Starfleet from sending urgent food supplies to Tarsus IV following a deadly famine on the planet. However, Kor failed after engaging the , under the command of Captain Robert April. ( ) In 2269, Korrd received a report about unrest at the dilithium mining facility in Beta Thoridar's asteroid belt and, after discussing the situation with the mine's supervisor, he deployed Captains Kor, Kang, and Koloth to restore order at the facility. ( ) Nimbus III By the late 23rd century Korrd's youngest son and daughter had been killed in a military operation. Tiring of continual war, Korrd began advocating that the Empire take a different direction in its relations with its neighbors, which resulted in his falling out of favor with the Klingon High Command, and by 2287 Korrd had been sent to Paradise City on the planet Nimbus III as the Empire's diplomatic representative. The pain of losing his children and respect amongst other Klingons led Korrd to spend his days drinking heavily with the Federation representative St. John Talbot. In 2287, a Vulcan named Sybok began confronting the various settlers and forcing them to confront their greatest pain. In gratitude, these settlers followed Sybok on his quest to seek out the god of Sha Ka Ree. The group - which called itself the Galactic Army of Light - soon moved to capture Paradise City. At about the same time the new Romulan representative to Nimbus III, Caithlin Dar, arrived and met with Korrd and Talbot. Shocked at the appearance of the two men, Dar moved to propose a series of reforms to help improve conditions on Nimbus III, stating that she was there to open a dialog. Korrd responded that the only thing he wanted to open was Dar's blouse, prompting an angry reply from Dar. The meeting was interrupted when Sybok's forces began storming the city. After the city was captured, Korrd along with everyone else was forced to confront their deepest pain by Sybok. Along with the rest of the city, Korrd joined Sybok's forces. The upheaval on Nimbus III drew both the Federation and Klingons to the area - the Romulans had decided not to intervene in the situation. When Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the arrived to stop Sybok's campaign, Korrd helped capture Kirk and Captain Spock by pulling a weapon on them. Korrd boarded the Enterprise and traveled with Sybok and a number of his followers to the great barrier. After the ship traveled through the barrier, Korrd initially believed that they had just rediscovered QuI'Tu, and watched in horror as the god he and the others had sought turned out to be a malevolent entity. When the Enterprise was disabled by Captain Klaa's bird of prey, Spock convinced Korrd to speak to Klaa. Korrd had himself beamed on board Klaa's ship. Aware that he could take command, kill Captain Kirk and destroy the Enterprise to fully redeem himself in the eyes of other Klingons, Korrd chose instead to stop Klaa from any further attacks on the Enterprise. Korrd ordered Spock to be brought on board, and Spock operated the gunner's station as Klaa's ship rescued Captain Kirk. After beaming Kirk on board, Korrd ordered Klaa to apologize for his unsanctioned attack on the Enterprise. In the reception that followed, Korrd found that the beverages offered by the Enterprise were not strong enough for his liking. Montgomery Scott stepped forward to offer Korrd a bit of Scotch, and Korrd accepted. Scotty remarked that he never thought he'd be drinking with a Klingon. Korrd stopped to talk to Talbot and Dar, and agreed that the three had come a long way with Sybok's help. ( ) Later Years Following the incident beyond the Great Barrier, Korrd returned to Qo'noS and convinced the Klingon High Council that new peace talks with the Federation were needed. ( ) By 2293, he was one of several military advisors to Chancellor Gorkon. During the failed peace mission to Earth in 2293, Korrd accompanied Gorkon aboard the Kronos One before the chancellor was assassinated. Korrd was seriously injured in the process, and was unable to advise Azetbur on how to proceed. ( ) After recovering, Korrd would later command the Klingon forces pursuing the renegade Kamarag after the former Ambassador's complicity in the kidnapping of Peter Kirk and his attempts to sabotage the Klingon-Federation peace talks came to light. ( }}) A few months later, he traveled to Earth for a meeting with Federation and Romulan representatives regarding the status of planet Triskelion. There, he prevented the assassination of Triskelion ambassador Shahna by Romulan Commander Dosean. ( ) External Links * Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingon generals Category:Ambassadors Category:23rd century births